1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mailer with a return envelope. More particularly, the present invention relates to a mailer for use with laser or ink jet technology printers having an integrated envelope and associated printed promotional piece.
2. Related Art
There exist a number of mailers which have certain means for forming a return envelope therein. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,243,205 discloses a combined envelope and an attached statement wherein the statement may be folded in a manner and have a suitable adhesive applied thereto such that an envelope can be formed. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,598,970, 5,458,284 5,169,060, 4,632,427 and 3,999,746 also show mailer with return envelopes. However, these mailers suffer in design requiring undesirable folding of mailing segments to form a reply envelope and/or fail to provide an optimal structure for suitably enabling a mailer to be made using today's printer technology, i.e., standard letter size paper as would be used in laser and ink-jet printers.
Accordingly, there remains a need to improve combination mailer envelope systems. Importantly, there is a need to optimize the mailer structure for suitably enabling a mailer to be made using today's printer technology while providing an integrated envelope.